This invention relates generally to analysis of the activity of a chemical reaction network and, more specifically, to computational methods for simulating and predicting the activity of Saccharomyces cerevisiae (S. cerevisiae) reaction networks.
Saccharomyces cerevisiae is one of the best-studied microorganisms and in addition to its significant industrial importance it serves as a model organism for the study of eukaryotic cells (Winzeler et al. Science 285: 901-906 (1999)). Up to 30% of positionally cloned genes implicated in human disease have yeast homologs.
The first eukaryotic genome to be sequenced was that of S. cerevisiae, and about 6400 open reading frames (or genes) have been identified in the genome. S. cerevisiae was the subject of the first expression profiling experiments and a compendium of expression profiles for many different mutants and different growth conditions has been established. Furthermore, a protein-protein interaction network has been defined and used to study the interactions between a large number of yeast proteins.
S. cerevisiae is used industrially to produce fuel ethanol, technical ethanol, beer, wine, spirits and baker's yeast, and is used as a host for production of many pharmaceutical proteins (hormones and vaccines). Furthermore, S. cerevisiae is currently being exploited as a cell factory for many different bioproducts including insulin.
Genetic manipulations, as well as changes in various fermentation conditions, are being considered in an attempt to improve the yield of industrially important products made by S. cerevisiae. However, these approaches are currently not guided by a clear understanding of how a change in a particular parameter, or combination of parameters, is likely to affect cellular behavior, such as the growth of the organism, the production of the desired product or the production of unwanted by-products. It would be valuable to be able to predict how changes in fermentation conditions, such as an increase or decrease in the supply of oxygen or a media component, would affect cellular behavior and, therefore, fermentation performance. Likewise, before engineering the organism by addition or deletion of one or more genes, it would be useful to be able to predict how these changes would affect cellular behavior.
However, it is currently difficult to make these sorts of predictions for S. cerevisiae because of the complexity of the metabolic reaction network that is encoded by the S. cerevisiae genome. Even relatively minor changes in media composition can affect hundreds of components of this network such that potentially hundreds of variables are worthy of consideration in making a prediction of fermentation behavior. Similarly, due to the complexity of interactions in the network, mutation of even a single gene can have effects on multiple components of the network. Thus, there exists a need for a model that describes S. cerevisiae reaction networks, such as its metabolic network, which can be used to simulate many different aspects of the cellular behavior of S. cerevisiae under different conditions. The present invention satisfies this need, and provides related advantages as well.